


【摄殓】花冠12

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓】花冠12

可平时向来对他温柔的亚兹拉尔，今天却没有回应他的要求。男人把他平放在床上，身体随即压了上来，这样的姿势让他们的下身几乎紧密相贴在了一起，自然地，沙利叶也察觉到了亚兹拉尔下身的显著变化：那个平时安静蛰伏在亚兹拉尔双腿之间的男性器官，如今已经完全硬了起来，形状鲜明的热硬柱身正抵在自己的双腿之间……而且，那东西似乎还很大。  
沙利叶艰难地咽了口口水。他抬头看向身上的人，亚兹拉尔正伸手解开他系得紧紧的领口，然后俯下身，向着他的颈侧吻下去。颈间敏感的皮肤被温柔吮吻，沙利叶禁不住全身一颤，他用有些发哑的声音问：“约瑟夫，你清楚我是谁吗？你知道你现在在做什么吗？”  
他自己都没有意识到，此时，他的语气已经比刚才被抱起来时缓和了很多，对亚兹拉尔的称呼更是从先前带着质问意味的“亚兹拉尔”变回了“约瑟夫”。亚兹拉尔的动作顿了顿，然后，男人说了一句：“你是伊索。我最喜欢伊索。”  
那一瞬间，沙利叶忽然不想再反抗或试图叫醒亚兹拉尔了。这是因为他忽然意识到，从他与亚兹拉尔相遇以来这么多年，这个属于最老一辈的天使就从未拥有过除他之外的亲人、恋人，或是朋友。那么，在这样的场合之下，亚兹拉尔还能求救于谁呢？难道自己还能随便找个人类姑娘来，帮他解决这一夜的麻烦吗？另一方面，虽然现在亚兹拉尔的状态缺乏戒备，要打晕他很容易，但沙利叶不忍心伤害他，也不忍心破坏亚兹拉尔这难得一次的美梦。所以，他忽然意识到亚兹拉尔的某个观点很对：这里是人间，这里发生的事天界都不会知道，偶尔出格一点也没什么关系……  
这样想着，他原本紧绷的身体终于逐渐放松下来。此时，压在身上的亚兹拉尔正逐渐向下解着他灰色外套的衣扣，手法出人意料地娴熟。沙利叶任由他动作，亚兹拉尔顶在他腿间的那个硬邦邦的物体让他既紧张又害羞，他开始胡思乱想：等一下会不会疼？人间的女孩子好像说过这种事很疼的样子，不过也有人说不怎么疼，主要是舒服……对啊，说起来，两个男人是不是不能做？那自己是应该变成女孩子？  
这样想着，他悄悄抬起眼帘看了亚兹拉尔一眼，后者还在他身上辛勤耕耘，似乎并不着急进入正题，而是忙于爱抚和前戏。沙利叶想了想，觉得忽然变成别人的模样大概会吓亚兹拉尔一跳，不如偷偷把身体的性别改变一下，这样应该会很顺利。  
对于天使来说，改变外貌性别是必备功课。沙利叶很快无声无息地把自己改变成了女性的躯体，变好后他只觉得自己好像比之前更矮小了点，也柔弱了一些，剩下的——他看了一眼自己胸前基本平坦的弧度，沮丧地想，好像没什么区别。  
可亚兹拉尔却很快发现了。那是当他解完沙利叶的外套，刚把手掌覆在沙利叶最后一层白色里衣的胸膛位置上时，他就察觉出了不对劲。他停下动作，抬起头，看向沙利叶的视线出乎意料地澄明：“伊索？”  
“啊？”沙利叶吓了一跳。  
亚兹拉尔望着他，一双蓝色的眼瞳在黑暗里格外亮，声音冷静到让沙利叶一度以为方才的意乱情迷只是幻觉：“我问你，你现在在干什么？你以为我在干什么？”  
“我在变成女孩子啊，因为你好像中了催情药，需要……那个，解决一下，我要变成女孩子才能和你……那个……”迎着亚兹拉尔审视的目光，沙利叶只觉得自己莫名其妙地就没了底气，况且他此时变了性别，连说话都是女声，这就让一切看起来更糟糕了。  
“你变成女人干什么？你想让我插你这里？”亚兹拉尔沉着脸，动手在沙利叶双腿之间那道缝隙处力道稍重地揉了一把，果然，他察觉到身下的身体反射性地一颤。他叹了口气，语气里带着无奈：“你变回去。”  
他其实的确是中了催情药，但人间的这种药物就算药性再烈，对天使的作用也有限，远到不了让人失去理智的地步。他只有最初的那一下眩晕是真实反应，后面的做法都是将计就计。因为今天的气氛不错，他忽然想试探一下沙利叶的真实心意，结果经过这一番试探他发现，沙利叶或许真的对自己有意思，但最大的问题是，沙利叶根本没开窍，这孩子今晚的一切想法和做法，除了不反抗乖乖配合这一条之外都是乱来。亚兹拉尔很清楚自己的想法，他爱的就是原原本本的那个沙利叶，结果沙利叶竟然变成了女性，他除了赶紧叫停还有什么办法？  
“喔。”沙利叶听了亚兹拉尔的话，赶忙唯唯诺诺地变了回去。变回来后，他看着亚兹拉尔阴沉的脸色，又小心翼翼地问了句：“那你不是还没解决……难受吗？”  
亚兹拉尔的脸色这才稍微缓和。他坐起身，沙利叶也赶紧跟着他坐起来。他看了沙利叶好一会，直到沙利叶被他盯得开始紧张起来，他才开了口：“难受。所以，麻烦伊索帮我一个忙。”  
他拉起沙利叶的手，引导着对方将手掌隔着衣物覆在自己依旧硬挺的性器上。看着沙利叶瞬间烧红的脸，亚兹拉尔的眼睛弯了弯：“就像给自己解决时一样，帮我弄出来就好。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。伊索不是想要帮我吗？这种事很多男性朋友之间都互相帮忙着做过，很正常的。”  
沙利叶脸上犹豫的神色这才消散大半，他做了个深呼吸，动手把亚兹拉尔的长裤拽下来。那件硬挺的物什很快便迫不及待地从长裤里跳了出来，沙利叶伸手握住，即使房间里只有月光作为光源，一切看起来都不甚清晰，他依旧能借助微弱的光线和手心的触感清晰地感知那性器的热度、硬度和形状。  
不得不说，刚才他的判断是对的，亚兹拉尔的确尺寸可观——这令他莫名其妙地因这个明明两人都有的器官而感到害羞。他红着脸把视线移开，仅仅凭着手感开始不太熟练地上下套弄那根热硬柱身，抚弄上面的筋络，刺激敏感的顶端。他能感到那东西似乎又胀大了几分，上面筋络突突地跳着，顶端也开始湿润起来。不知不觉间，两人的身体也因这样的亲密互动而靠近了几分，几乎贴在一起，粗重的呼吸响在彼此耳边。  
沙利叶只顾着伺候手里亚兹拉尔的那件东西，却没注意到此时，亚兹拉尔的手也已经探到了他身前。下身隔着衣物被突然握住的时候，沙利叶惊得倒吸了一口气，但很快，亚兹拉尔的声音就在他耳边响了起来：“别紧张。你这么辛苦地帮我，我也应该帮一下你。很正常。”  
亚兹拉尔说得有几分道理，沙利叶也就放松下来，不再抗拒亚兹拉尔的动作。可亚兹拉尔的手法实在太好，在接下来的时间里，他几乎吸引去了沙利叶的全部注意力：那只手先是隔着衣物不轻不重地搓揉，等沙利叶逐渐硬起来之后才探进沙利叶长裤里，正式开始套弄。亚兹拉尔的手比沙利叶灵活许多，尖尖的指甲不但不会刺痛脆弱的柱身，反而能在需要的时候给以新鲜的刺激；技巧也比沙利叶好上许多，亚兹拉尔不仅会套弄柱身，还会伺候下面那两颗囊袋，甚至有几次他似乎要摸到沙利叶后面，但最后却又收了手，让沙利叶紧张又有点疑惑。  
亚兹拉尔的手法很快把沙利叶弄到头晕腿软，让这个年轻的小天使除了倔强地继续自己手上的机械动作之外，就只剩颤抖和喘息的份了。最后沙利叶几乎是靠在了亚兹拉尔肩头，他的下半身在亚兹拉尔的玩弄之下已经硬得不像话，顶端不断流出透明色的液体，亚兹拉尔最后手法稍重地抚弄了两把柱身，蹭了蹭顶端，他就闷哼一声射了出来，浓稠的乳白色液体溅了亚兹拉尔一手。在他靠在亚兹拉尔肩头疲乏喘息的时候，亚兹拉尔甚至还抬起手看了看手中的液体，用带着笑意的声音下了结论：“看起来伊索应该很少自己解决。”  
沙利叶羞耻得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他看了看亚兹拉尔的下半身，那里依旧精神地挺着，这一认知让他觉得十分挫败。他想了想，心一横，忽然向着亚兹拉尔的那里俯下身去，含住了那个硬挺胀大的物体。  
那性器几乎填满了他的口腔，沙利叶努力将那东西吞进去一截，开始费力地吞吐。头顶传来亚兹拉尔“够了，你别这样”的声音，语气里带着惊讶和焦急，这反而让沙利叶感到了一种成就感。带着这样的心情，他愈发卖力地用温热的口腔包裹住那件物体，用舌头舔弄它，让它在自己口腔里硬得愈发厉害，渗出某种液体，最后，在他卖力的一记深喉之后，亚兹拉尔终于释放了出来，精液让沙利叶呛咳着吐出那东西，直起腰来，亚兹拉尔带着喘息的声音在他耳边说：“好了，你快去找点水，漱一下。”


End file.
